westmarchsagafandomcom-20200214-history
WM/Treks/Log 4-8
Narrator: After defeating the undead in the mountain village, the delvers stopped overnight in Polisberg on their way to Kirkengard. Narrator: On their arrival at their house, the Court of the Mist recalled Artegal for a very important task. He joyfully departed immediately, taking with him Copenhagen, Richard and Lewis, and the Maid. Narrator: He did leave behind most of the food that Copenhagen had been carrying, saying "I'll be eating better soon anyway". Torvall: ((oooh we lost a lot of carrying capacity)) Narrator: Fortuitously, Minnizig had met up with the young Winged Elf ranger Lyralen, and told him of the group's exploits. Lyralen agreed to venture out with them. GM: So, what's Lyralen story, appearance, etc? Lyralen: Rathr young looking, even by elven standards. Fair in the (annoying) way of his race. Perhaps the most noticeable thing about him is the broad smile with which he greets everyone, perhaps a bit unusual compared to the more staid elves others might have met. Lyralen: ((not sure if you Lyralen: 're waiting for more)) Osgar: (( wait, elves can smile?!?! someone tell Marik )) Lyralen: Actually, you quickly discover he smiles almost constantly. Osgar: What is he good at? Lyralen: The typical ranger suite of skills; bow, tracking, observation, etc. That and flying. Lyralen: He carries sword and buckler, but they're clearly "oh crap" weapons compared to the bow. Osgar: excellent, we could use a flying scout to speed our travels Ystävä: And having the two most perceptive party members be a cat and an idiot wasn't working out so well Osgar: heh Narrator: Beltarne announces (by written note) that he is observing a period of silence in honor of the Chevalls Triumph, and the delvers set out early in morning. Ystävä: One can't talk, the other one only confuses the situation when talking... Osgar: what's that lassie? GM: So the usual question - what the heck are you doing? Lyralen: "Oh, hey, I don't want to be a bother or anything, but, uh, what exactly are we doing?" Osgar: buys a replacement spellstone GM: You guys did quick and someone random restocking/purchasing last night. Ystävä: "I am with the walking to... some place.. and then with the smashing of the ogres! Yes!" Ystävä: Er. Ystävä: "I am with the walking to... some place.. and then with the smashing of the ogres! Yes!" Osgar: "We're bound for Kirkengard for now." Lyralen: "Oh! Oh, that's... um, nice?" Beltarne: Opens the silver diary, points to a passage, then shrugs in frustration. Lyralen: (to Ystava) Osgar: "Past it we seek a lost key belonging to the Dwarves." Ystävä: "Yes, makes the smashing sound, like the little goblin, but with the bigger." Beltarne: Nods. Ystävä: (( Ystava is probably totally not on the right page here. )) Osgar: "The location is past the keep, so we go there first. Plus, there may be loot there depending which stories are true and which are bardic embellishments." Lyralen: "Kirkengard, then find a lost key for the dwarves. Sounds splendid!" Beltarne: Looks confused, shakes his head, points to a different page in the book. Osgar: "There may be ghosts in the keep, so silvered weapons may be helpful." Osgar: looks at the passage in the book Ystävä: "Ghosts? The ogres ghosts?" Ystävä: "Someone has the smashed the ogres?" GM: You don't read Polisberg dwarvish very well, but it looks like some place called Surl Harbor is east of Kirken Pass. Osgar: "Not really sure on that, it was supposed to be water aspected" Lyralen: whistles a little tune as he looks around happily at the rest of the group. At mention of silver weapons, he pauses. Lyralen: "I don't actually have silver weapons... is that going to be a problem?" (He look anxious and worried.) Osgar: "Well, if you can afford it, pick some up before we leave" Osgar: "It appears the translation was a bit off, the Harbor is first." Beltarne: Nods, then looks grumpily at Osgar. Lyralen: I'll figure out the cost and buy some silver arrows if I can afford them; no need to hold up the group for that, I don't think. GM: A quick search of the early morning market reveals no one selling silver arrows first thing. Lyralen: "well, that settles that, I guess." GM: Great. So seriously, what are you guys doing? Osgar: "We can go west and head north when we find the Surl river." Osgar: "Hopefully Beltarne will have found some more clues and be able to tell us about them by then" Beltarne: Nods. Osgar: "Are we agreed?" Torvall: "Works for me friend!" Ystävä: nods, looking patently confused. Lyralen: "Absolutely! Let's get on the road!" Osgar: "Aye, lets not waste any more sun." Narrator: The morning is sunny and hot, devoted to Evil, Life, and Travel. The current mana level is High - Osgar can easily tell from how energetic he feels. Osgar: casts magic carpet right before they set out Osgar: Casting Flying Carpet result: ?succeeded by 7 -1 FP Ystävä: cheerfully goes due West plowing off the road and into the bushes, although he rejoins the road after being gently poked. Narrator: Heading out with the rising sun on their backs, the delvers march on the gravelled path of the Silk Road. Although the growing warmth makes movement tiring, the well-travelled road is a comparative joy to walk on, especially compared to the rutted trails they have been on before. Osgar: mutters something about all horn and no brain Narrator: The road crosses the river next to Polisberg and turns south through the fields for maybe a quarter mile, then turns west again before reaching Lee's Crossing. The delvers pass through the hick village and continue southwest to reach Nimfferry. Narrator: Ahead of them, the trunks and leaves of the Sylwood Forest dominate the horizon. A wooded hill rises to the south of the road, and Osgar and Lyralen can sometime see a tower on the far side of the woods, maybe a mile or so away. Lyralen: ((are we in an area where scouting ahead would be advantagous, or is this well-settled and expected-to-be-safe land?)) Torvall: ((Do any of our maps or rumors indicate what the tower is?)) Ystävä: (( I would hazard that it's Westwatch. )) GM: In theory, this should be a safe area, and Osgar's scouting is fast enough to not slow you down. And yes, a tower on the far side of some woods on the Silk Road is most likely the Westwatch - or you've gone through a faerie gate without noticing! GM: Also, people with Weather Sense should roll their skills. Torvall: ((Which is entirely possible.)) Lyralen: result: ?failed by 2 » Lyralen: "Another beautiful day in the westmarch!" Narrator: As the delvers are leaving Nimfferry, the cloudless sky surprisingly darkens. Though the wind never really picks up, rain begins to drop down, providing a welcome respite from the heat. Lyralen: "Oh." Ystävä: disposition soon becomes sodden, along with the rest of him. GM: Also, the rain makes it a little hard for Lyralen and Osgar to fly, and cuts visibility quite a bit, and will give a penalty to ranged attacks. Narrator: At 10:05 by Osgar's internal clock, the rain changes slightly, becoming warm, pinkish, and slightly smelling of iron. Osgar: I'll cast weather dome on the carpet, gross Ystävä: Ok, that's creepy. Ystävä: I presume Ystava smells more than Iron. GM: Everyone roll HT-2 (resist poison and Holiness help). Keep track of your MoF if you fail. GM: Also, Osgar, how quickly are you casting the spell? Ystävä: Health check result: ?failed by 2» Osgar: as soon as it's not longer refreshing GM: Okay, make the roll. Osgar: Weather Dome result: ?succeeded by 9 -1 FP Torvall: HT(13): result: ?succeeded by 5 » +1 more if Fit counts. GM whispers to Ystävä: Congratulations! You have been affected by Blood Rain, and now have Bad Temper 9-, Berserk 9-, and Bloodlust 9- for 6+2*MoF hours Lyralen: result: ?succeeded by 1 » Beltarne: Whatever. result: ?succeeded by 4 » Ystävä whispers: How does that interact with my existing Bad Temper? Bedlam: Hmmm result: ?succeeded by 4 » Ystävä whispers: I presume, very badly. GM whispers to Ystävä: reduces it down 2 levels on the resistance Ystävä whispers: Bedlam? Mouser: Pfft result: ?failed by 2 » Ystävä whispers: so, instead of Bad Temper 9- it becomes... 6- and then what's the step after that? GM whispers to Ystävä: uhm... 3-? I guess? Osgar: do I need to roll HT-2 or did I get it up in time? Ystävä whispers: Hee GM: Osgar rolls HT+1. Osgar: Health check result: ?succeeded by 5 GM: Some of the water got on him, but not much. Narrator: As the delvers march in the strange rain, they notice that Mouser and Ystava's eyes have become slightly bloodshot, and both of them are constantly grunting irritably. Narrator: The delvers continue on the road, their rocky footing remaining dry despite the rain. As they enter the forest, they can see that the trees have been knocked down to either side, leaving a great deal of clear space. Ystävä: seems to currently be snarling a string of rude words in Finnish. Mouser: "ffst fsst! grrr grrr!" Torvall: ((Knocked down? Any clues as to how? Wind? Big critter?)) Narrator: 45 minutes after entering the forest, the delvers emerge. In the rainy mist, the tower is visible beyond a river running north to the sea. GM: Looks like axes - they've clearly been trimmed away. Torvall: ((Ah...a bit different from knocked down!)) GM: Sorry, that was unclear. Ystävä: seems singularly unimpressed by being dry. Or by not catching his horns in branches overhanging the path. Or much of anything else. Narrator: The delvers pass beneath the tower. A sign by the tower reads "Militia Patrol Limit. Travellers beyond this point are pass the safety of Polisberg. You have been warned!" Osgar: do we happen to know the name of the river? GM: should be the Watch River, you think. Lyralen: "Hm. I can fly up and ahead a bit, to make sure the way is clear, if you like." Narrator: Continuing on, the trees fall away and a broad plain, sloping slightly down to the north. Visibility remains poor, but the road is solid. Narrator: As they continue, they soon spot a small caravan of 3 carts and a half-dozen mounted guards, heading east toward them. Ystävä: starts mixing in puffing and snorting to the swearing. Torvall: calls out a greeting. "Ho, freinds! What news of the road ahead?" Osgar: "Something the matter Ystava?" Merchants: "Who's asking? You look like a bunch of bandits. Stand away - we have guards!" Ystävä: snarls at Osgar something pretty incoherent, even for Ystava, about stupid short people taking up the entire road. Lyralen: "What?! Bandits?" (wings curling defensively as he speaks) Torvall: "If you wish, friend. But news of the road ahead would be appreciated." Osgar: "Not much except odd rain behind us." Merchants: "A pair of giant thugs, some snarling beast... get off the road and let us pass. If you are who you say you are, throw down a silver coin on the road and we'll answer your questions after we pass." Ystävä: "Rude vieno man! Move!" Torvall: "Aye, friend. We will get out of your way. Tis the least we can do. Insisting on payment for firendly information however is quite rude!" Osgar: "Give them the road, or we'll be helping move their carts for half the day Ystava." Ystävä: stomps his foot and gestures to the merchant to get out of the way. Merchants: "Foreign bandits." Torvall: "Friend minotaur. Let us move....unless you sense something amiss." Ystävä: Torvall isn't touching Ystava is he? Torvall: Oh god no! Merchants: Looks carefully at the minotaur. "Well, he's a big powerful one. Mayhap we will pull to the side and let you pass." He then mutters something in Shigradese, or Shigradian, or Shigradi, or Shigradsky, or one of those foreign languages you don't speak. Ystävä: completely ignores Torvall then. "Rasva huoraamassa hiiri!" Torvall: face palms and mutters, "I hope he doesn't kill anyone innocent." Osgar: casts aura on Ystava Merchants: After a whispered conversation, the merchants carefully pull their carts to the side, while their guards ready crossbows. "If you are not bandits, we have no desire for bloodshed, but control the minotaur or there will be violence!" Lyralen: "Um, does this sort of thing happen a lot?" (gestures towards Ystava) Torvall: "I do not know what is wrong. He is usually very amiable!" Ystävä: (( amusingly, it's more incharacter for minotaurs than not. )) Osgar: Aura result: ?succeeded by 9 -1 FP Osgar: -1 for quietish Merchants: "Spellcaster! Spellcaster! Watch yourself, assassin - we have braved much to reach Polisberg, and your dark magics will not avail you!" Ystävä: glares at the merchant along the length of his horns and snorts, bunching his fists. "QUIET!" Lyralen: "Really?! Bandits? Assassins? Clearly, if we were such, we would not be walking down the middle of the road to greet you." Merchants: The guards and merchants look carefully at Ystava, and back at Lyralen, and frown. Ystävä: rounds on Lyralen. "YOU quiet!" Lyralen: "Now... oh. Well. All right, then." Osgar: did I get the impression the rain is responsible for his mood from the aura Mouser: Growls a bit. Osgar: ? GM: Oh, right! Ystävä: grabs his ears and yanks at them, snarling. Ystävä: (his own ears) Ystävä: (( realized I should clarify that... )) GM whispers to Osgar: Ystava is... influenced by something, and not in a positive way. Lyralen: "Because, you know, they're just merchants and guards, who just want to get home to be safe and dry..." Osgar whispers: magic something? Ystävä: (( big horrible rain-coloured stains on his aura? )) Torvall: steps in front of Ystava. Waves his hands to get his attention and quitely asks, "What is wrong my big friend?" Beltarne: Hello! Lyralen: Hello. GM whispers to Osgar: Magic, possibly natural or demonic or faerie, and difficult to dispell if that's even possible. Osgar: "The bloody rains have messed with their heads!" GM whispers to Osgar: Most likely some kind of possession. Merchants: "Are you insulting us, little man?" Osgar: Are they all off the road? GM: Pretty much, but they're carrying weapons pointed in your general direction. Ystävä: jerks backward from the sudden motion from Torval, then whirls on the merchant when he speaks. "Aaaugh, turpa kiinni! Kaikki hiljaa!" Lyralen: ((if they were addressing me) Of course not. If you knew me better, you'd know just how ridiculous that accusation is. Osgar: "No, there was a rain, smelled like blood, this the first time on the silk road lads?" Merchants: "Hardly, little man. Watch your attitude." Beltarne: arches a bushy eyebrow at the speaker. Ystävä: seems to be digging himself quite the divot in the road, trying to keep his horns aimd at everyone at once. Osgar: "Oh, sorry I've been short with you laddie" Merchants: "Aye. Aye. Well then... move along, before anything more unpleasant happens." Osgar: points away from the merchants and down the road Torvall: tries to stay between Ystava and most of the caravan. Osgar: "Get going Ystava" Ystävä: (( woopsie. )) Ystävä whispers: When do I start making those impossible-to-pass bad-temper checks for being ordered around by a tiny little man on a hankie? GM whispers to Ystävä: Hey, uhm... not that much of an insult. Roll at +4! Ystävä: result: ?failed by 5 » Osgar: wonders if that fail is good or bad Narrator: Ystava snarls! Ystävä: shouts "Fat hiiren nenä rätti!" and leaps at Osgar, trying to impale him on one horn. Osgar: "March" as he casts command Osgar: hmm Ystävä: Command is a Blocking spell, isn't it? GM: Ystava makes an attack roll. Osgar defends! GM: Yes, yes, command is a blocking spell. Ystävä: Osgar = SM -4 IIRC? GM: Also yes. Osgar: yar Torvall: I assume he wasnt facing me since I was between him and the caraan adn he attacked Osgar? Ystävä: One sec, looking up flying tackles. Osgar: I take it I didn't get it off so it's blocking Torvall: caravan and* Osgar: Command result: ?succeeded by 4 Osgar: luck GM: Given that Ystava has Combat Reflexes and Osgar doesn't, I'm going to give the initiative to the mad minotaur. Ystävä: Can I hit him without the extra reach? Osgar: Command result: ?succeeded by 1 Osgar: I totally DO have CR GM: Ystava - you can make an All-Out (Long) to get him. Osgar: Command result: ?succeeded by 9 -1 FP Ystävä: Sold for a dollar! GM: Oh, really? Hmm. Ystävä: Horn Thrust to SM 0: result: ?succeeded by 6 » (SM0) Ystävä: (-4 for SM -4) GM: Coin Flip! Osgar first on a 1, Ystava otherwise 2 Narrator: Osgar summons his magic to compel the minotaur, but the warrior turns on him first! GM: Is Osgar trying defend with the Command, or doing something else? Osgar: defend with command GM: What's the command? Osgar: which is what I assumed and used luck for GM: I'm good. Osgar: march in the other direction (I was pointing) Osgar: so, will -9 Ystävä: wee! Ystävä: Will check result: ?failed by 1» Ystävä: Failed by 10 Ystävä: That's a critfail I think. Osgar: no, contest Ystävä: Right! Narrator: The minotaur spins around, goose-steeping west for a few steps, and then spins around again. GM: Osgar has 2 seconds to do stuff while Ystava is counter-marching. Osgar: I'll cast Daze on him! Beltarne: Beltarne casts Command GM: You can't, it's a blocking spell and you're not under attack. Ystävä: yanks on his left ear with his free hand. "Pieni mies päähäni!" Beltarne: I'm sorry? GM: Command is a Blocking spell, and no one is under attack. Beltarne: I'm fairly certain that's not how that works Osgar: loud, many gestures Osgar: Daze result: ?succeeded by 13 -2 FP Beltarne: For example, I'm pretty sure I can attempt to parry without having to actually be attacked. Osgar: resist at HT-8 (rule of 16) GM: I'm pretty sure that Command is a blocking spell (MA136) and "A Blocking spell is cast instantly as a defense against either a physical attack or another spell" (MA12) Ystävä: Health check result: ?CRITICALLY SUCCEEDED by 2» Osgar: well then GM: Hmmm... okay, you can cast Command, at a range penalty as though it were a regular spell. Ystävä: Oh hey! Beltarne: What is Ystava's range from me? Ystävä: can I Luck to fail that? GM: 4 yards Ystävä: I like this idea. GM: You can take the best of three rolls. I guess you can decide what "best" is, so sure! Ystävä: uses LUCK at 2011-02-07 19:46:48 EST. Ystävä: Health check result: ?failed by 8» Ystävä: Health check result: ?succeeded by 0» Ystävä: I like failed by 8 Narrator: As the minotaur spins, his face slackens and starts drooling, standing still without noticing anything. Narrator: The merchants bolt, slapping their reins against their horses and rapidly heading east. Lyralen: "Well, I think that went about as well as could be expected. All things considered." Narrator: A minute passes. Ystävä: drools gently. Ystävä: I presume other PCs do thing in the meantime. GM: Is Osgar maintaining the spell? When it wears off, Ystava can roll to resist Berserk. Lyralen: "So. What's his mood likely to be when that spell wears off?" Osgar: "Alright BEltarn, seems like some kind of possesion to me, what do you think?" GM: Well, they're welcome to do so. Osgar: I wanna do something before the min is up! Osgar: I can maintain NP tho Osgar: since it's 2 to maintain, but I got a -2 FP on it Beltarne: "I'd say less possession and more side-effects of that damn mage storm." Osgar: "I think dispel magic is a long shot, what do you have?" Beltarne: "We watch mouser and see how long it takes to wear off on the one not trying to kill us?" Beltarne: "These effects generally don't last." Osgar: "I'd like to do something about it so we're not sitting in the road like lumps" Torvall: "I can try to lay on hands to remove the effect. If it is disease like in any way..." Osgar: "I can keep him like that for a while but I can't get him moving, and a dispel would remove the daze most likely" Torvall: Possible GM? Osgar: (( Beltarne have aura or anything? )) GM: Do you have Diagnosis? Beltarne: I do GM: Roll it! Beltarne: Diagnosis/TL3 (Human) result: ?succeeded by 3 Torvall: Esoteric medicine.... GM whispers to Beltarne: You don't think he's diseased. Torvall's hands probably won't help. GM: Esoteric medicine... yeah, you can try to make a roll on that. Beltarne: "I don't think healing him will help, friend Torvall." Lyralen: ((While the others deal with the friendly rampaging minotaur, Lyralen will fly up a bit, to keep an eye on the road both ahead and behind, to make sure our new "friends" don't get any ideas.)) Torvall: "In that case, we may need to wait this out." Beltarne: "I think that's the best option." GM whispers to Lyralen: They're not going super fast, but they're going as fast as they can, and the rain shrouds them from your sight after a minute or two. Osgar: "Well, I could try a dispel" Osgar: "I did see a magic taint in his aura" Torvall: "Worth a try." Osgar: "There is a slight chance he will go on a rampage if I fail..." Osgar: hmm, is it still raining? Ystävä: (( has the attack macros ready )) GM: Yes, but the blood smell has passed. GM: What are you guys doing? Beltarne: How is Mouser acting? Lyralen: ((Lyralen calls down)) "The merchants and their guards have disappeared into the rain and distance, and I've seen nothing coming from the other direction." GM: Growly, but not as bad as Ystava. Beltarne: "Welp, you want to try dispell, Osgar?" Torvall: "Try it out on the big cat first." Osgar: do I think Identify spell would give me a better idea of how to dispel this? Beltarne: "Good idea." Beltarne: I'm gonna do a Dispel Magic on Mouser, +3 for being all loud and wavy. Beltarne: Dispel Magic (Holy) result: ?succeeded by 11 Osgar: hmm, can we do cerimonial? GM: After consulting with Beltarne, Osgar is reasonably certain that either a Remove Curse or an Exorcism would work, and not much else. Beltarne: Nevermind! Osgar: :( Beltarne: Exorcism it is ! Torvall: "Well I can help with that at least." Torvall: Exorcism 14 Ystävä: (( ooo, group casting! )) Torvall: And if any demons are actually involved its actuallt a 15 GM: Exorcism takes 3 hours. GM: Just pointing that out. Osgar: it was kind of demonish in the aura! Beltarne: Hrm. Rope? Osgar: do it on Ystava, stop if mouser gets better? Torvall: ((Well we can't go anywhere with out minotaur about to zerk if a puddle pisses him off.)) Beltarne: My Exorcism is also 14, btw GM: You can help each other. Beltarne: Tie him up while he's dazed? GM: Who's tying up Ystava? You might knock him out of the daze. Osgar: nominates someone else Beltarne: Well crap. Osgar: "Would dumping holy water on him help? You know, after getting him out of the rain." Torvall: Does Osgar have sleep or somesuch? Beltarne: I have Healing Slumber, but I don't think that should work Beltarne: Ystava is not currently our unresiting friend. Ystävä: has holy water on his harness Ystävä: Not helping right now. GM: Ystava isn't hostile to Beltarne, just Osgar. Torvall: "I have a sleep potion...not exactly designe dfor this, but..." Torvall: Well, try the slumber. Can't hurt....much. Osgar: chose mass daze over sleep Osgar: "Er, that will stop us here for eight hours won't it?" Beltarne: "Unless we drape him over a mule." Beltarne: "Or perhaps rig up a travois." Torvall: "I believe he can be woken. Just might take a little extra effort." Osgar: so, can I cast forgetfulness on him to make him forget he was mad? GM: Uhm. Torvall: "It's not so much who as why. We need to remove the cause." Ystävä: (( I don't think it'll stop him from getting mad again immediately. )) GM: Yes, but if makes the resistance roll, he drops out of the daze and is automatically hostile Ystävä: (( Or at least when he stubs a toe, gets dripped on, gets ordered around, etc... )) Osgar: (( didn't we march for a while with just some grumbling? )) Ystävä: (( GM didnt' point out anything obvious )) Torvall: ((I would seem to slowly build to a rage)) Osgar: do I think this is gonna wear off on it's own or is it semi-permenent? GM: It should wear off eventually. Torvall: Eventually could be next week though. GM: Probably not more than a day. Ystävä whispers: How long has it been since the rain? I'm tracking +/- 45 minutes Ystävä whispers: but I think I'm missing some time in there. GM whispers to Ystävä: You're screwed until 8 pm at night, and it's not quite noon. Ystävä whispers: Gotcha. GM: Do we have a plan of action yet? Beltarne: I was going to Command Ystava to "Calm Down," see if that works. Osgar: hmm, what do you guys think, try forgetfulness? GM: Commands wear off after 1 second. Beltarne: Gives a reroll of failed SC roll, yes? GM: Uhm, sure. Of course, if he resists the Command, breaks out of the Daze and goes angry. Beltarne: There is that Osgar: I think we can cast forgetfulness and then maybe steer him clear of stuff we don't want dead for the rest of the day, unless someone has a better idea Beltarne: Works for me. Torvall: Good luck with that! Lyralen: hears this plan and continues flying. Osgar: ok, I'll cast it from behind him just in case Torvall: And on your carpet ready to fleeeeee! Osgar: duh! Osgar: oh, lots of gestures and a bit loud, plus extra time! Osgar: Forgetfulness result: ?succeeded by 7 -1 FP GM: Ystava, roll resistance. Osgar: resist at will-4 Ystävä: Will check result: ?failed by 4» Narrator: Ystava continues to drool, looking even less focused than previosuly. Ystävä: is slobbering all over his breastplate. Osgar: backs away and lets the daze expire GM: Ystava rolls to resist berserk at +3. Ystävä: result: ?succeeded by 3 » Ystävä: Hurray! Narrator: Ystava blinks and shrugs. Ystävä: blinks, swallows and absentmindedly backhands some of the slobber off of his chin. Then he frowns. Ystävä: looks around. "Oh. We got the roads. Yay." Ystävä: seems sort of unenthused. GM: So what now? Beltarne: We continue onwards! Osgar: onward ho! GM: Great, Osgar can make a HT roll as the mana level drops from High to Warped. Torvall: Giving the big guy a lot of room! Osgar: Health check result: ?succeeded by 3 Osgar: "Ugh, the mana here is revolting!" Ystävä: mutters something foul about stupid mana. Narrator: The delvers continue west, under a wet sky. Narrator: The road branches, west and south. The west road looks less maintained. GM: Which branch are you taking? Osgar: hmm, navigation to figure out which is the silk road? Torvall: or cartography? GM: Area Knowlege, actually. Osgar: is this on our maps? GM: Nope. Ystävä: is not Area Knowledgeiful. Beltarne: We haven't gotten to the Sylwood forrest yet, have we? Lyralen: "Well, if we're trying to reach Kirkengard, wouldn't the more-maintained road make more sense?" GM: You passed it two hours ago. Also, Cartographer rolls may help. Osgar: all I got is navigation, cartography and eidetic memory Ystävä: Not very cartographic either. And in this mood he'd probably eat the map. Torvall: Cartography(11): result: ?succeeded by 4 » Osgar: we passed through a forest, and past the westwatch towr Lyralen: ((i have both nav and cart, but not EM)) GM whispers to Beltarne: the Silver diary gives you a +2 on your default for Area Knowledge for the Shining Coast. Osgar: Cartography/TL3 result: ?succeeded by 9 GM whispers to Torvall: you think you are where my arrow is indicating. Osgar: crit if the eidetic memory helps GM whispers to Osgar: you think you are where my arrow is indicating. Torvall: "I think my reading of the map tells me the southern most road is probably the better choice." Osgar whispers: so I think the silk road is south? GM whispers to Osgar: I dunno, do you? Osgar: "well, the silk road likely is the south one" Beltarne: "Sounds good enough for me." Osgar whispers: what about where we are on the sylwood hills map? Osgar: I don't remember us passing a river west of the tower yet GM whispers to Osgar: About half a map west of it. Osgar: "But there is one one on the sylwood hills map GM whispers to Beltarne: You think the west road may be the road to Surl Harbor. Lyralen: ((I thought we had passed a river, actually...)) Osgar: (( we did pass a river, to the east of the tower )) Osgar: (( surl is WEST of the tower on the sylwood map )) GM: You've passed two rivers since Nimfferry: one by the tower on the west of Sylwood Forest, and another about when you met up with the merchants. Beltarne: "I think the west road is to Surl Harbor" Osgar: ok, would have been nice to know, we need to backtrack to the river Beltarne: "If I'm reading this diary right." GM: Sorry, I forgot in all the excitement. Osgar: "They crossed the Surl river before going off the silk road?" GM whispers to Beltarne: Not by your reading of it, but you haven't read as deep as you'd like. Beltarne: "I don't think so, but I've mostly skimmed the diary." Osgar: yah, that's why sometimes it's better to roll and see if the character can get there Osgar: so, do I think the small bay near the westwatch tower is Surl or the one farther west with a river that does to a lake is it? Osgar: based on the two maps Osgar: I'm thinking we should have gone north when we hit the first river west of the westwatch tower, based on how the silk road runs GM: From what Beltarne told you, and what little you've heard, Surl was supposed to well west of Polisberg. Osgar: yah, I think both might qualify Osgar: are there some travel times I can use in the book? GM: Make a speed-reading roll at -6. Osgar: Speed-Reading result: ?failed by 1 Osgar: +5 EM? GM: This is a comprehension roll, not a learning roll (the penalty is for your somewhat less than Broken knowledge of Polisberg dwarven) GM: Want to use Luck? Regens in 10 minutes. Osgar: sure! Osgar: Speed-Reading result: ?failed by 4 Osgar: Speed-Reading result: ?failed by 1 Osgar: oh well GM: You can't find it quickly. Lyralen: ((was the westwatch tower manned?)) GM: Yes. Osgar: "I can't make our the dwarven Beltarne, so I don't know how far past the westwatch the road should be, if there even is a road anymore" Ystävä: gets impatient and starts headbutting a tree. Osgar: "my best guess is we should go back to the river and head north" Beltarne: "I'm pretty sure the west branch heads to Surl Harbor" Osgar: "If this place was laid low by the mage storm, there likely isn't a road to it anymore" Ystävä: (( afk brb. )) Osgar: ok, does the 600' per hex measure match the distance from the westwatch tower to the river we saw to the Surl on the sylwood hills map Osgar: cartography/nav for that? GM: As best you can figure, you crossed a river that was more east and close to the forest than the one on the map. Osgar: wait, how many have we crossed? GM: 2 since Nimfferry. Osgar: any since the westwatch? GM: One. GM: Plus some minor creeks and such. Osgar: was it 4200' or so from the tower? GM: No, several miles. Osgar: "I say we go back to the river, if it's the right path then it should be a short trip" Ystävä: (( back. )) Lyralen: ((it's a lot like forward, but pointed the other way.)) Osgar: (( vote? back to the river on onward on the west road? )) Beltarne: ((Back)) Ystävä: (( Ystava I think is angry about turning around and going back, and he's angry about having to walk more in any particular direction. )) Bedlam: "I trust the dwarf. His gods wouldn't lead us wrong." Torvall: ((I have no opinion...my character may think otherwise, but I'm lost)) Ystävä: (( As a player, I'm willing to try back )) Lyralen: ((Back)) GM: Looks like it's 3-2 with Torvall abstaining. Osgar: so, we go back? Beltarne: We go back Osgar: haxxah! Osgar: hazzah even! GM: Actually, let's just retcon and say that you guys saw the river after meeting with the merchants and turned north along the river just after noon, though Beltarne thinks you need to continue west. Osgar: ok Beltarne: Works for me Ystävä: Ystava complains about wet feet Narrator: The delvers turn north, walking along the river, slipping and getting caught in the mud. After about 15 minutes, the river pours into an bay that opens up to the north and northwest. Beltarne: Any ruins in sight? GM: As they continue north, they spot some strange tracks - dozens of feet, closely spaced, with infrequent round impressions. The feet are rather large. Lyralen: Can I attempt a tracking roll to get more info (number, race, etc)? GM: Everyone can make Tracking or Naturalist rolls. And no, no ruins in sight but visibility is less than a few hundred yards. GM: Lyralen: yes. Osgar: Naturalist (Earth) result: ?succeeded by 1 Ystävä: I like tracking. Lyralen: Tracking result: ?CRITICALLY SUCCEEDED by 13 » Beltarne: "Crap, we've seen these before, I think." Ystävä: Tracking result: ?succeeded by 4» Ystävä: +4 if Scent helps Beltarne: "The dreaded spider-hydra." GM whispers to Lyralen: These are most likely giant mudcrabs. Beltarne: Naturalist (Earth) result: ?succeeded by 2 GM whispers to Beltarne: No, these look more like crabs. Lyralen: "Oh! I'm guessing giant mudcrabs! Look there... yeah, right there!" GM whispers to Ystävä: Smells tasty - crabmeat on the shell! Beltarne: "Or maybe crabs." Lyralen: points enthusiastically at some nearly-impossible-to-discern detail Osgar: "There is a bounty out for a giant crab" Ystävä: sniffs, and drools a little. "Tasty." Ystävä: (( I hope it isn't for a live crab )) Lyralen: (( I doubt it's for an eaten one.)) GM: Also, Lyralen believes the tracks are fresh, and lead to the north. Osgar: (( no, said corpse of one )) Ystävä: (( aw, they want to eat it. )) Lyralen: How big do these crabs seem likely to be? Beltarne: "Well, a bounty sounds promising!" Osgar: "I'd not turn my nose up at $1000 for one" Osgar: "lead on!" Torvall: "Well, if the thing weighs 3 tons, it's not much of an effort/reward return." GM: Giant crabs are big - easily the size of Ystava, with very hard shells, huge claws, and a faerie related ability to create shockwaves by beating the ground. Lyralen: "This seems like an errand for another day. Assuming we're actually trying to get somewhere reasonably soon." Torvall: nods in agreement. GM: What's the plan, then? Osgar: how big? so big we can't haul it away? GM: They're supposed to lightweight - 400-500 lbs or so. Osgar: and was the bounty for the whole thing or just the top shell? GM: And they're good eating, too. Osgar: or other essential part that is easier to transport GM: Whole thing, delivered to the Westwatch - maybe 3 miles away as the crow flies. Osgar: "Well, lets keep and eye out, it'd be some welcome cash and I should be able to silence it" Osgar: "We do need to find the ruins, but they could be on it's path!" Narrator: As the delvers move north, they can barely make out a gargantuan crab, moving in and out of the water. Beltarne: begins cranking his crossbow. Lyralen: takes flight (on the off chance he wasn't flying already). Osgar: casts blur GM: Arrange yourselves on the map. Torvall: readies his crosbow. Bedlam: Hiding! result: ?CRITICALLY SUCCEEDED by 11 » Osgar: Blur result: ?succeeded by 9 -1 FP Bedlam: "I'll get behind it!" GM: Are you including the -2 for Warped Mana? Mouser: Hiding! result: ?CRITICALLY SUCCEEDED by 10 » Osgar: no, it's still warped? GM: Yes, yes it is. Osgar: ok, doesn't change the result Osgar: rules on the wiki seem old Narrator: Bedlam and Mouser disappear, somehow sneaking around the flat plain. GM: I'll check them. Osgar: does it cost +2 FP? GM: What are other people doing? You have about 10 seconds as they sneak around. GM: Osgar, yes. Beltarne: Advancing and aiming. Osgar: I stick behind Beltarne Torvall: Same as Beltarne. Ystävä: Advancing! Ystävä: Boldly! Ystävä: 10 seconds of movement! Lyralen: once I get to the position I'm at, I'll wing an arrow or two at it. Narrator: Ystava charges forward, and the massive crab spins, claws clattering in the rain. ROUND1: YOU ARE UP, Mouser! ROUND1: YOU ARE UP, Lyralen! Lyralen: no action. GM: Uhm, overconfident? at range? Why not? Lyralen: SoD (Nature) GM: Doh! Lyralen: Indeed. ROUND1: YOU ARE UP, Bedlam! Bedlam: All-out throw a harpoon from behind result: ?succeeded by 1 » "With grace, he pierces the titan with his mighty shaft!" Giant Crab: Dodge! result: ?succeeded by 2 » Ystävä has received initiative. ROUND1: YOU ARE UP, Ystävä! Ystävä: Horn slam dinner! Ystävä: Horn Thrust to SM 0: result: ?succeeded by 8 automatic deceptive attack for -2/-1 » (SM0) Ystävä: (+1 for SM +1, otherwise I'm wrong) Ystävä: And there's no DA Giant Crab: Dodge and sidestep result: ?CRITICALLY SUCCEEDED by 8 » (racial ability to sidestep better, retreat worse) Ystävä: Wee! ROUND1: YOU ARE UP, Beltarne! GM: You're at +10 for aiming for a long ass-time, +1 for SM, and -8 for range. Beltarne: Am I at maximum aim bonus starting out here? Beltarne: Gotcha Beltarne: Fire in the hole! GM: Oh, and -2 for ranged attacks in the range. Torvall: ((Assume you meant rain)) GM: Right. Beltarne: result: ?succeeded by 3 Beltarne: Cachunk! Giant Crab: Dodge! result: ?failed by 3 » Beltarne: Crossbow bolt does 9 (imp) Beltarne: Nice. Beltarne: Drop X-Bow and step. Beltarne: ### ROUND1: YOU ARE UP, Osgar! Osgar: step, stay behind Beltarne Osgar: ### ROUND1: YOU ARE UP, Torvall! Torvall: Same bonuses/penalties as Beltarne? Crossbow(15) (shooting at vitals if I can): result: ?succeeded by 3 » GM: Make a Naturalist roll to know where the vitals of Giant Crab even are. Torvall: General body then... Giant Crab: Dodge! result: ?failed by 4 » Torvall: Damage 7 impaling. Torvall: Bleh! Torvall: Step and done. Narrator: Twin crossbolts slam into the crab, one sinking in and the other mostly bouncing off. ROUND1: YOU ARE UP, Giant Crab 1! Giant Crab: Make a Commited two-step determined attack on Ystava by scuttling rapidly to the side and slamming its claws into the ground result: ?failed by 3 » Narrator: Sand flies in the air as the crab slaps the beach, but Ystava barely notices as it happens many yards away. ROUND2: YOU ARE UP, Mouser! Mouser: Pouncing attack from behind! result: ?succeeded by 2 » Mouser: ... actually, comes up short on the Move and Attack! ROUND2: YOU ARE UP, Lyralen! Lyralen: looks on sadly (no action). ROUND2: YOU ARE UP, Bedlam! Bedlam: Drop harpoon bits, fast-draw sword result: ?succeeded by 2 » and move forward. ROUND2: YOU ARE UP, Ystävä! Ystävä: More killings! Ystävä: Wait Ystävä: No, I'm on Do Nothing aren't i? GM: Pretty sure. Sorry. Ystävä: Move reverted ROUND2: YOU ARE UP, Beltarne! Beltarne: Full Move. Beltarne: ### GM: Zoom! ROUND2: YOU ARE UP, Osgar! ROUND2: YOU ARE UP, Torvall! Torvall: Move Torvall: ### ROUND2: YOU ARE UP, Giant Crab 1! Osgar: sticks with the dwarf Torvall: Xbow dropped to sling btw. Giant Crab: The crab slams its claws into the ground again result: ?succeeded by 6 » Narrator: A shockwave emanates from the crab, sending sand and bodies flying. GM: Does Ystava want to dodge & retreat or anything? Mouser: Dodge and retreat! result: ?succeeded by 1 » Ystävä: Oh, derp didn't know I could. Ystävä: I totally would like to, yes! Ystävä: Dodge(9): result: ?failed by 1» Ystävä: (+3 retreat, -2 critsucc) Giant Crab: Another crab sidles out of the water, lower on the beach, and claps its hands together. a beam of solid sound stikes at Beltarne result: ?failed by 8 » Giant Crab: Hits Osgar instead? result: ?failed by 7 » Torvall: ((Raise your hand if you saw that coming!!)) Giant Crab: Does 18 explosive crushing double knockback (but still wounding) damage to Ystava, and 1/12th that to Mouser. Beltarne: ((Raises hand)) Mouser: "Fssst!" Ystävä: 18, no modification for range? GM: He's next to you. Ystävä: Derp, failed dodge. Ystävä: I'm cool. It's just bedtime GM: Take 10 damage, get knocked back, roll DX or fall down, and roll to resist Berserk from the Blood Rain. Ystävä: Dexterity check result: ?succeeded by 3» Ystävä: Berserk? result: ?failed by 7 » Ystävä: Berserk! Giant Crab: Another crab surges out of the water, moving to surround Ystava.